


Why Nuts?

by fionaisveryvulgar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, Jasico mortal AU, M/M, i think i wrote too much subtle sex, no srsly i think theres more sex mentioned than actual fluff yep, two dorks flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionaisveryvulgar/pseuds/fionaisveryvulgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two dorks by the name of Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo got locked out in the middle of a heavy rain, shared a conversation that made them sound high to normal people, and that was the start of a beautiful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Nuts?

It was raining heavily, Jason was whistling, and he nearly threw himself on the nearest rose bush when he realized he forgot his keys. Piper and Hazel (their next-door neighbors) had decided to go do whatever girls do when they go out.

Thunder boomed, and he seriously regretted his decision in only wearing his hoodie over his tank top, and the cold chilled him to the bones, considering when Percy had dropped him off, he had spent approximately fifteen seconds running through the heavy rain to get to his damn door. He sat down on the floor, opting to wait for Piper (she said she’ll be home by eleven), shivering.

Lightning flashed, and he frowned when he heard the sound of squelching mud.

That figure wasn’t Piper. Piper had longer hair, and she was taller. Who was that?

Jason sucked in a breath when lightning flashed once more, revealing dark eyes and a figure cladded in black, sopping wet and headed towards him. He winced when thunder grumbled above.

He felt the tears forming in his eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut. He seriously regretted watching that movie with Leo.

He could imagine vividly what would happen next when the figure suddenly appeared fifteen feet away. Intense darks eyes pierced him when he made eye contact with the figure as lightning flashed. He could hear the person coming closer, until...

_Dead silence._

He peeked up. Jason let out a shrill scream when he realized the figure stood directly over him.

“Dude, what the fuck?” the figure hissed, gripping his arm.

“G-get away from me!” He cried out, pushing against the person.

“Jason?” He froze. The thing knew his name, oh gods above, he knew he should’ve shared that stupid chain mail Percy had sent him last week. “Jason?” The figure said again. “Dude, open your eyes, it’s me.”

He cautiously peeked through his eyelashes, expecting a crazy mannequin head rattling at him while cackling. Instead, he was met with a boy with a frown on his face, flushed cheeks and wet clothes. “Aren’t you Hazel’s brother?” he asked meekly.

“Yeah, I’m Nico.” Nico was still frowning. “Locked out?”

“Piper and Hazel went for a shopping spree or something. I lost my keys.”

“You could crash here for a bit.” Nico offered, shrugging. “Hazel wouldn’t mind.”

“Really?” Jason exclaimed. “That would be great, thanks!”

He waited as Nico searched his pockets. “Sorry for thinking you were a pedophilic murderer. Leo made me watch the movie.”

“Oh, you found the stash of mutilated children in my attic?” Nico said without missing a beat.

“Dude, your jokes are creepy.”

“So I’ve been told.” Nico took out a key set, and started trying out the keys. “You know Leo?”

“Yeah. He’s my best friend, how unfortunate.” Both of them snorted. “How did you meet Leo?”

“He tried to flirt with Hazel, but Frank scared him away. Percy and Annabeth recommended that he fucked off and go flirt with a single girl.”

“So our friends know each other?” Jason mused. “How come we’ve never actually talked?”

“You tell me.”

“I mean, I’m sure I hit on all the cute guys I’ve seen before.”

Nico scowled. At first, Jason thought, _oh crap, what if he’s straight and homophobic? But Hazel isn’t like that. Is Nico like that?_

“ _Vlacas_.” Nico muttered, sliding down against the wall.

“Let me guess- you lost your keys, too?”

Nico blushed. “Uh…flirt with cute guys much?”

“We’re locked out, aren’t we?”

“…yeah.”

“To answer your questions, no. You’re the only cute guy I’ve seen so far.”

“Must be pretty ugly friends you have.”

“Yeah.”

Nico snorted and shoved him. “We should’ve thought of a better first date.”

“Oh, is this a date, then?”

“Get thinking, genius.”

“This isn’t a date?”

“No, but it’s quite romantic.”

“Yes, that’s what we would tell Leo- we met when we both got locked out and then went out for a date at the carnivals and gave birth to gay babies.”

“Story worth telling.” Nico smirked. “Though I’m not really sure I have the right orifice to give birth to babies.”

“But guess what? Elaboration,” Jason said dramatically, ignoring Nico. “They had a date in the middle of the night, watching fireworks, and had their first kiss. Nico asked Jason out.”

“If I’m the one doing the asking out, we would never get pass the space between ‘boy friends’.”

“Maybe I’ll do it, you know, but I’ll get ready the extinguisher just in case I manage to set the fireworks off into a nearby tree.”

“You do that.” A comfortable silence fell between them. Jason felt the bothersome pitter patter of the rain beginning to calm him and lull him into drowsiness now that he had Nico with him. The boy next to him with approximately three centimeters apart held a strange sense of calmness.

His head bumped into Nico’s, causing the younger boy to complain. He managed to stop himself from hitting their heads together again, but Nico had sighed and let him rest his head on his shoulder when it happened for the tenth time.

When he noticed Nico was shivering, he took off his jacket and spread it out so it covered both of them. “You’re warm.” He observed, nuzzling closer to Nico. Heat rolled off Nico, making Jason smile drowsily into his neck.

“You’re wet.” After another long stretch of silence, Jason shifted a bit and tapped Nico’s chest (he happily found out they were hard and toned), and locked eyes together.

“Nico.” He said seriously. Nico craned his neck awkwardly to look at him. “What did the chemist say to the other chemist when they started dating?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “They had great-“

“Shush! Don’t spoil the joke. Ask me.”

“What did the chemist say to the other chemist when they started dating, Jason?”

“We have great chemistry!” he nudged Nico who rolled his eyes again.

“That won’t work for us, you play football, right? I play the piano.”

Jason grew silent for a while until he nudged Nico again, grinning. “I like _balls_ , and you like… _ball_ -ads. I don’t see why not.”

“Why… _nuts_?” he added after a moment when Nico didn’t respond.

Nico groaned. “Stop, or I’m taking the jacket.”

“You can take it afterwards so people know I placed dibs, but for now we’re sharing.”

“Idiot.” Nico muttered.

Jason lowered his head back to Nico’s shoulder. Jason sniffled. “Your curls tickles.”

The younger boy snorted. “I don’t give a fuck. You’re welcome on my lap, though.”

“A bit too soon for that, don’t you think?” Jason guffawed at his own joke. Nico ignored him and closed the distance between them. Their soaking wet clothes did nothing to warm them, and Jason kept stealing his natural body heat.

After a while, Jason’s soft snoring slowly started to drift him off to sleep, or maybe it was the fact that the time was already 1 a.m.

-

“Did you really want that as your lockscreen?” Nico whined, embarrassed.

“Why not? It’s cute.” Jason smiled teasingly.

“Piper took that! It’s not cute.”

“She did the right thing. Cherish the moment. That was when we first flirted. Look, my head is on your chest. That’s cute.”

“Fuck off, Grace. We’re on the clock.”

“Oh, right, it’s almost time for the fireworks.”

“And if we’re still going through the chronology we set up about two months ago, you’re supposed to be asking me out tonight.”

“That’s right.” Jason leaned down and kissed him chastely. “Oh, come on, this is our hundredth time kissing, and you’re still blushing like a schoolgirl?”

“I thought we agreed you’re the bottom?”

“Not until we’re officially together, I’m not.”

“My dick is bigger.”

“I can check that anytime,” Jason murmured against Nico’s cheek, snapping the waistband of Nico’s shorts. Nico groaned lowly.

“Dude, we get that you two are still horny teenagers, but we seriously need to go now.” Piper snorted, slamming the door open.

The two blushed and pulled apart.

-

Jason wondered if Nico would appreciate his one-year anniversary gift for him.

Of course, being the cliché romantic he was, he brought flowers and printed out all the pictures of them together disguising them as Polaroids, and pinned them to the yarns he had hung up between the branches of the old, leafless tree.

Nico had tackled him, and kissed him, and gave him the usual strict look of going through so much trouble for him. Nevertheless, the adorable fondness shining in his dark brown eyes made everything worth it, Jason decided. They spent most of the morning reminiscing, looking through the pictures together.

They enjoyed a quiet evening watching fluffy animes (Jason made sure to slip in a yaoi one at the end to get in the mood), and spent the night in bed exploring _things and kinks_ (as Jason had put it), undisturbed in their own quiet little house.

-

Their only fight had been petty and shouldn’t be considered one at all.

It was two years and a half in their relationship, and Nico had managed to screw up their bondage experiment, successfully tying Jason to the chair, legs spread and blindfolded and gagged. As hot as it was after Nico finished rimming him after hot sex all over the house, it wasn’t that hot when Nico had to get dressed quickly to buy some scissors to cut off the impossible knot.

Jason had complained about being exposed and stretched, demanding that he did the same to Nico on their kitchen table. Nico had refused, saying it was unsanitary, but he wasn’t complaining much when he was being fucked senseless by his boyfriend.

-

Nico fussed over the selection of cake flavors, since Hazel advised that he chose vanilla, and Percy wanted red velvet (disguised as blue cake, of course) and Piper wanted lemon and he simply wanted to please his friends.

In the end he decided on red velvet, and maybe his choices were influenced on how Jason ate the cake sample from his ass, but that didn’t matter.

-

“He only wears the dress when they do roleplay.” Leo teased.

“No!” Jason flushed red.

“Yeah…” Nico agreed nonchalantly. Jason started sputtering. “Calm down, Jason. I was the one in the dress, not you.”

“Woah, too much details.” Frank turned around.

“Next, he’s gonna tell us about the time they fucked on the kitchen table, playing bondage.”

“Um-“

“You forgot to cut off the piece from the table legs, dude.” Leo tapped his head. “Details.”

“I’m still young, I’m still young,” Hazel chanted, fanning her face.

“Let me guess, did you bottom?” Leo turned to Nico.

“Most of the times, no, but in that situation-“

“Oh gods, no, shut up.” Hazel closed her brother’s mouth. “We’re discussing your outfit for the wedding, not about your…exciting sex life.”

Nico huffed. “How can you be so casual?” Jason groaned, face completely red.

-

“Hey.” Jason murmured.

“Hey.”

Their hands intertwined, and the identical silver banded rings glinted. The blue gem glittered on Nico’s finger, and the lilac gems on Jason’s glinted as well.

“Remember when we shared that jacket?” Jason smiled.

“And got locked out? Pleasant memories.” Nico laughed.

“I confirm that I indeed like _balls_ , and you indeed like _ball_ -ads.”

Nico turned to him, matching grins on their faces. “Why _nuts_?”

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote too much sex. maybe i'll even expand the sex scenes in a different stories sometime later. thanks for reading.


End file.
